


Three Times Kara Knew She Was Safe

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat are dealing with the fallout of Cat's boss/employee line in the sand. </p><p>Set after Bizarro, but before The Girl Who Has Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind. This is my first fanfic ever. Like, ever.

Part 1

Kara didn't realize how good Cat would be at keeping their relationship "professional." After Adam left National City, the walls between them that had begun to soften had relapsed back to hard and icy. Minimal eye contact, barking orders even more than usual, and the constant condemnation in Cat's tone were beginning to take a toll on Kara. She was doing her very best to meet all of Cat's expectations and go above and beyond to get back into the woman's good graces. 

But what happened with Bizarro had shaken Kara. The idea that all those women were taken, tortured and turned into her all to serve Maxwell Lord's evil purposes made her hate herself. For all she did to save the people of her city, some of those same people had been hurt to get to her. Not only that, but Adam could have easily been hurt when Bizarro had come after her. The thought of Cat being hurt because Adam was hurt, or anyone Kara cared about, being hurt in Supergirl's mission to keep the city safe was too much to handle. This was the first time she had seen other people have to deal with the consequences of her actions and it turned out to be incredibly difficult. She felt guilty. And pressured. Even more pressured to keep safe those she loved. Alex, the supersquad, and of course, Cat. Especially Cat. If keeping her distance from Cat meant she could keep her safe, then so be it. She could deal with the yelling and the glares and being treated as completely insignificant if it meant Cat was safe. 

She had resigned herself to the idea that this was the way things were now. So she was completely caught off guard when Cat Grant asked her a question one evening. A personal question that actually required Kara talk to her using more than a one word answer. Most of the CatCo staff had gone home for the evening. Cat was staying behind, as was her custome when Carter was with his father. Why go home to an empty house when you can be productive at work? Kara was running end of the day errands throughout the floor, making sure everything that needed to be finished was finished and that everything that needed to be worked on the next day would be ready as soon as the day began. She came back to Cat's office when she was done. She knocked softly on the glass door. Cat didn't look up, but Kara knew she had heard the knock. 

"Ms. Grant, next month's layouts will be on your desk when you come in tomorrow morning and here are those reports you asked for." Kara slipped the papers onto the coffee table next to the edits Cat was working on from the couch. "I'll be heading out if there's nothing else you need." Again, no acknowledgement from the other woman. It stung Kara, but she could take it. She nodded and turned to leave. Then there it was. 

"Why are you still here?" Kara stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly but stayed pinned in her spot, unsure of what Cat meant. She was about to ask if Cat did, indeed, need something else when the object of her constant thoughts repeated the question, "Why are you still here? After everything." She was looking Kara in the eye for the first time in what seemed like forever. She looked tired. But still so beautiful. Soft but not fragile. Kara wanted so much to reach out to her but knew better than to push this woman. Cat continued, her voice becoming stronger. "You know, I've spent my life pushing people away from me, unintentionally. And here I've never tried so hard to push someone away as I have with you, and here you are. I belittle you. I yell at you. I treat you like a child. I push and push and here you are. Why?" 

Kara was not expecting this. Ever. It was the open door she had hoped for but was sure would never come. She took a tentative step forward and watched as Cat steeled herself. She was trying to keep her face hard but Kara knew her well enough to see that her eyes were full of genuine questioning. Genuine longing. Could it be that Cat hated this arrangement as much as Kara did? Kara decided to jump in. Honesty was always best with Cat Grant. "I'm here because I care about you." She paused, letting Cat absorb the words. Cat blinked and looked away. Kara kept her voice soft. "After everything. And anything else that you dish out to me, I will be here. Because I care about you." Kara was already beginning to tear up simply from the relief of being able to say the words out loud. 

Cat looked back at her. Her face was softer but her defenses were still up. She stood up and took a few steps toward Kara, eyes on her, appraising her. Kara finally had to look down under the pressure of Cat's scrutiny. She was confronted with another question. "Then why haven't you ever trusted me." Kara looked back up, brow furrowed and confused. Cat pressed on, "After the earthquake, after the train when you saved Carter, Livewire, after that ass tried to take my company from me. I confronted you more than once and you lied to me." She stopped and watched for Kara's reaction. When Kara's eyes got bigger and she began to shake her head slowly, ready to again deny the accusation, Cat kept going. "Then when I asked you again for the truth, you tried to deceive me with that little parlor trick. And you almost convinced me. And do you know why?" She stepped even closer to Kara, narrowing her eyes, fists clenched at her side. Her voice was dangerously low. "Because I trusted you." 

Cat held Kara's gaze and when Kara finally looked away, Cat turned on her heal, fingers on her temples and quickly walked toward the balcony doors as if needing to retreat from the conversation immediately. Kara was frozen in place. After weeks of not speaking to each other she couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind was swirling with so many variables. She ran through a hundred different excuses to throw at Cat to try to convince her but she knew Cat would see through each one. She was just too smart. One of the things Kara loved most about her. 

No. The time had come. No more games. No more lies. Maybe it would turn out to be Kara's worst nightmare. Maybe Cat would plaster her true identity all over every CatCo media outlet in the world. Maybe Cat would completely destroy everything Kara had worked so hard to build. But maybe she wouldn't. 

Kara took several tentative steps toward the balcony doors. When she reached the door she looked out to see Cat standing near the elaborate stone railing. Her curls were moving with the wind. She had her head down and her shoulders were sagging. This was a side of Cat Grant that Kara hadn't seen. Not defeated, but disappointed. Discouraged. Kara decided to take another leap. "Ms. Grant? Please turn around and look at me." Cat lifted her head and turned to face Kara with a look of complete irritation. That look had almost become endearing to Kara. No one could express their irritation quite like Cat Grant. But at least she was looking at her. "You were right," Kara began, "You were right about everything. Every instance you mentioned. Every time I had to rush away and left Winn or James to cover for me. Every time you suspected why I was late, or flustered. Everything you said about how I responded to the name you chose. You were right. And you deserve to know that." Kara slowly reached up to her glasses and gripped the arms. She hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath. She pulled off the glasses, closed the arms and tucked them into her pocket. She looked squarely into Cat's eyes. She reached up to her hair and pulled out the tie and clip holding it in place. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders. She looked at Cat, hoping for some kind of shock or surprise. Of course, there was none. Cat already knew. She had known for quite some time. When the expression on her face didn't change, Kara started to become concerned. Seconds began passing with no words. The minutes stretched out and Cat only looked at her. 

Finally, Kara couldn't take it. She threw her hands up, "What do you want from me?" She practically yelled it. Then she just stood there. She wanted to keep talking but had no idea what to say. With a loud huff she walked to the other end of the balcony and stood looking out over the city. 

On the opposite side of the balcony Cat was processing the situation. Kara was Supergirl. Finally. She began to feel some of the weight of the last weeks leave her. She watched Kara, whose back was to her. She cared for Kara. More than she wanted to admit. Kara was so sweet and so eager to please. She figured when she confronted Kara about being Supergirl that she would immediately cave. When she put up a fight that ended in Kara pulling that stunt with... whoever, she came to the conclusion that Kara didn't trust her. Which hurt very much. Because she trusted Kara. More than anyone, other than Carter. She saw how hard Kara worked to maintain the lie. And after the incident with Bizarro when Adam had been so close to danger. Well, that was unacceptable. She should have come clean to Cat after that. She respected that Kara let Adam go to keep him safe but was angry that it forced Kara to embed herself even more in the lie. Now Kara was trying to fix it. 

Cat walked up slowly behind Kara. She spoke softly, "You shouldn't have dated Adam. I pushed you two together. I'm not sure why. I guess after the letter you seemed like a good match." Cat faltered. She was trying to keep herself from rambling. She looked away for a moment. "But it put him in danger." At that Kara spun around.

"I never meant for that to happen." Kara started, but Cat held up her hand. 

"I know that. I know that you would never intentionally put anyone in danger. It just all seemed so personal after that." Cat's hands dropped to her sides. She took a deep breath and looked away for another moment. When she turned back, she met Kara's eyes. "Why did you lie to me," she asked softly. 

Kara didn't know how to answer. It all seemed so complicated and so simple. She decided to start with the easier answer first. Looking at Cat, she said, "This is the only place I feel normal. I live a normal life here. I have normal friends and a normal job. CatCo centers me somehow. It keeps me connected to these people." She looks out, indicating the city. "I need this place." Now came the not so easy answer. "And I need you." Cat looked down at that, as if not believing it after all the distance that had built up between them. Kara reached up before she could stop herself. She put her fingers under Cat's chin and guided her eyes back to Kara's. "I need your strength and your confidence. I need your wisdom. I have hated these last few weeks." Here it was. All the bottled up feelings were coming out of Kara's mouth. "I miss our talks. I miss your insight into things that I would never think of. I miss you inviting me to come sit on your couch with you during lunch. I miss you telling me about Carter. I miss you." 

Cat smiled. This felt right. Them, talking. "I miss you too. Not all this emotional nonsense that's happening right now," she gestures at the space between them, and Kara let's out a little laugh, always grateful for Cat's ability to break the tension. They smiled at each other for a moment, then Cat's expression became serious. Before Kara knew what was happening, Cat had leaned up on her toes and put her arms around Kara's shoulders. It took Kara a moment to realize it was happening. Cat was hugging her. She slowly raised her arms up to Cat's waist and then wrapped her arms fully around Cat, pulling her close and tucking her chin in the crook of her neck. Cat pulled back and put one hand on each side of Kara's face. "Your secret is safe with me, Kara. Do you understand? You can trust me." Kara couldn't find any words and didn't trust herself to talk anyway with the lump in her throat. She gave Cat a small smile and nodded. Cat pulled her in again and whispered, "You are always safe with me." 

For the first time in a very long time, Kara did feel safe. They stayed like that for a while, just grateful to have each other back again.


	2. Three Times Kara Knew She Was Safe: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs a break. 
> 
> Set after The Girl Who Has Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the three moments in my head for this work, this one is my favorite! 
> 
> It's pretty fluffy.

It was late. Kara was out on patrol. Well, she had told Alex and Hank she was going out on patrol. Really, she just wanted a break, a chance to quiet her mind. She was flying above the city enjoying the cool air and the night lights. Thankfully, the city was quiet tonight. She took her time. She wasn't in a hurry right now. A welcomed change. It had been several weeks since her confrontation with Non. Since then she and everyone at the DEO were intent on uncovering his plans, which still had yet to reveal themselves. Then there was Astra. Kara closed her eyes at the thought of her aunt. They had been distant from one another here on Earth but they still loved each other. They were still family. For days and days afterward she couldn't shake the image of Astra lying on the concrete, bleeding out. She tried to be strong in Alex's presence. Alex was always so strong. But she missed her aunt. Astra was her mother's sister. Her last relative, aside from her cousin. She'd wanted more time with her. 

 

Kara snapped herself out of her thoughts.  She rolled so that her back was toward the earth and her face toward the stars. She was able to see so many more stars with her Kryptonian vision. Even with the lights from the city, it was beautiful up there. Kara took a deep breath. She turned her head to the side. She could tell from her perspective of the buildings that she was close to Cat's neighborhood. 

 

Cat. When Astra died, it was Cat's shoulder she had cried on. Cat always knew what to say, or when to not say anything at all. When Kara came to work Cat had immediately known something was wrong. After several hours of watching a clearly depressed Kara try to handle the day, Cat had taken her aside and prodded her until she spilled everything about Astra and Non. Cat had never heard anything about the younger woman's aunt. She had held Kara's hands in her own while Kara talked and cried. Cat tried to process the emotions. At first she was happy to hear that Kara had found another family member here on Earth. Then she was so sad to hear of the battle between her and J'onn J'onzz. She could tell it was all so fresh and Kara was still taking it in herself. But she listened and held Kara when she was sure no one was looking. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't one to say words simply for the sake of saying them. She knew Kara just needed a break for a moment. And she could be strong for her. 

 

Again Kara had to snap herself out of the memory. Her thoughts were beginning to wander. A sure sign she was getting tired. She wondered if she could stop by. Just for a little bit to rest. Cat's place was so close, she could see it now. Cat lived close to the water. She said there was less hustle and bustle there and it was easier for her unplug and focus on Carter. Kara made a long pass around to the other side of the town house. The side that faced the water, where Cat's bedroom would be. As she came down  closer she noticed that it looked like Cat's balcony door was open. Almost like an invitation of sorts. Surely not, though. Kara didn't want to misinterpret. Maybe she just liked the night air. She made another slow pass around the house. Since their talk on the CatCo balcony all those weeks ago, things had shifted between them. And Kara loved it. They were becoming much closer, much faster. They both knew it. They both let it happen. And they both embraced it. They hadn't talked about it. Both of them were afraid to label it and neither had a problem with taking things very slowly. They knew they would talk about it eventually. Cat still called her Keira and Kara still called her Ms. Grant. But when they were alone it was Kara and Cat. They were professional at work and just as productive as ever, if not more so as they worked so well together. They smiled at each other all the time. Winn would occasionally hear laughter coming from Cat's office and look up to see both women chuckling at something the other had said. The first time he did a double take. Was that Cat Grant? Chuckling? He had told James about it after it happened several times and James gave a knowing look and explained that Lucy had called this a long time ago. Then there was the touching. Kara's favorite part. Kara had always been an affectionate person, but on Earth, only with Alex. She loved being able to touch Cat and loved it when Cat touched her. They were discreet. Everything was new and they were both scared to rush into it, but both constantly pushed the envelope. Letting a hand rest on a leg while they went over layouts and edits. Holding hands as they sat on the sofa talking into those late "work" nights. Cat would absentmindedly draw circles on Kara's arm as she read papers if they were sitting close. Once while Cat was standing on the office balcony Kara had dared to slip up behind her and put her hands on Cat's tiny waist. When Cat placed her hands over Kara's, Kara moved to encircle Cat in her arms and pull her close. Cat had leaned back into her and they stayed like that for a while. Neither wanting to break the moment or push too hard. Another time when Kara surprised Cat with tickets to the new planetarium exhibit for her and Carter, Cat had put a hand on Kara's face and kissed her cheek. She kissed her cheek. Kissed it. Kara thought she might burst. That was just a few days ago. 

 

The more Kara thought about Cat the lower she flew and the closer she came the open door of the balcony. Finally she decided to push the envelope once more. She landed softly. The balcony was smaller than the one at CatCo. When she landed she was right in front of the door. The breeze rustled the curtain attached to the door. Kara slowly crossed the threshold and stood there taking it in. She looked around. The bedroom was large, of course. Beautiful wood floors and furniture covered the space. There was a gas fireplace across from the foot of the bed. A small glow indicated that it was on. She briefly wondered why Cat would turn on the heat from the fire and let in the cool air in from the open door at the same time. Her eyes focused on the small figure in the bed. She smiled and just watched Cat sleeping for a bit. 

 

As if sensing she wasn't alone, Cat stirred in the bed and shifted to lift her head. The glow from the fireplace played off the material of Kara's super suit. A small, sleepy smile crossed Cat's face. Kara thought it was ridiculously adorable. "Hey," she said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up." 

 

"Are you alright?" Cat asked with some concern. Kara only nodded. Cat rolled over and patted the space next to her on the bed. Kara hesitated, but just for a moment. She slowly walked across the room and climbed onto the bed but stayed on top of the fluffy comforter. She was already pushing their silent agreement enough just by being in this room. They were both lying on opposite sides, watching one another. No words. Just taking in the sight of each other in this more intimate setting. "You look exhausted." Cat's concerned tone was still there. 

 

"It's been a long couple weeks." Kara smiled. "And my boss is a slave driver." They both smiled. Cat slipped her hand up to intertwine their fingers. 

 

"What's wrong?" She asked. She knew Kara wouldn't have come here if she didn't need her. Even though she had taken to leaving the door open every night just in case. If Kara flew by, she wanted her to know she was welcome. Kara didn't say anything but closed her eyes. She was so tired of thinking of all the things that were wrong. She just wanted to think about this one thing that was right. Cat seemed to understand. She put her hand up and cupped Kara's cheek for a moment then gripped her arm. "Come here." Cat rolled onto her back and Kara allowed herself to be pulled flush against the other woman, resting her head on the exposed skin that Cat's camisole left on her chest. Cat snaked a hand into Kara's hair and used the other to stroke her arm. Kara took in a deep breath and exhaled, letting her muscles relax for the first time in days. Cat knew Kara was still reeling from losing Astra. She hadn't really given herself time to grieve. Instead she ran herself into the ground, trying to make up for what she believed were her shortcomings. "You take on too much sometimes. The weight of the world isn't on you. You're not responsible for everything." Cat was talking quietly, hoping the younger woman was hearing the words. She cared so much for Kara. She still used the "c" word when she thought of her feelings for Kara because the "l" word was something she knew she couldn't come back from. Once it was out there, she would be ruined for this woman. She held her as close as she could. Kara was so brave and so strong all the time. Whether at CatCo or the DEO, Kara held everything together beautifully. Then occasionally, she let it go. Cat felt honored and touched that Kara chose her to bring her emotions to. They had had many conversations about what life was like for Kara here on Earth. From simple things like how her powers worked, to complicated things like how Kara knew she was here for a purpose, to difficult things like feeling alone and the pressure of it all. Cat always listened and advised when she could. And she reveled in times like this when she could hold Kara close and show her how much she cared. "Thank you for trusting me," Cat said softly, thinking of how their relationship had grown and changed. 

 

Kara lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to Cat's chest. Cat closed her eyes and was silently grateful that Kara and stayed on top of the covers or she would be having a very difficult time maintaining the invisible line. "I don't trust anyone more to take care of me. I can be myself with you more than anyone. It's like you don't have any expectations of me. Like, I'm already enough."

 

"Kara, you are more than enough. You give your entire self to everything. It's one of the things I," she paused, trying to avoid the "l" word, "appreciate most about you. I never wonder if you've tried your hardest. I never wonder if you could have done better. I already know that you gave it everything you have." The words washed over Kara like balm. She allowed herself to relax even more into Cat's embrace. This was heaven. If only she could do this every night. 

 

"Thank you," Kara whispered. 

 

"I told you," Cat said, "you are always safe with me." 

 

Kara finally relaxed fully and after a few more minutes they both drifted off to sleep. Kara awoke a few hours later, feeling wide awake and refreshed. She angled her head to look back out the balcony doors. Even though it still looked pitch black out, Kara's vision could pick up the faint hues of the sun. It would be getting light in about an hour. That meant it was almost time for Cat's alarm. She begrudgingly slipped out of Cat's arms. "Is something wrong? Where are you going?" Cat's voice was filled with sleep as she realized Kara was getting up. Kara smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Cat's forehead, then on her cheek. She brushed her fingers over Cat's jawline. 

 

"It's almost time for you to get up," Kara whispered, "I'm going to head back to my place and get ready for work. I'm sorry I didn't you let sleep more."

 

"S'okay," Cat mumbled without opening her eyes. Kara smiled again. This woman. She was everything. 

 

"I'll see you soon." Kara stood and headed for the balcony doors. One more look over her shoulder and she lifted herself slowly into the air. 

 

Not two minutes later, Cat's alarm sounded. "Oh, come on!" At least she would get to see Kara again soon, she thought.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has an evening out with Cat and Carter. Will they finally be able to admit to what has been happening between them?
> 
> More supercat fluff. Love these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some places might feel a bit rushed. I was in a hurry to get it up!

Kara's super hearing picked up the sound of Cat's voice talking on the phone in her private elevator while she was still several floors down. She grabbed her essentials, tablet, notepad, pen, and of course, Cat's latte. She checked quickly to make sure no one was looking and ducked into Cat's office and turned away to quickly laser heat the liquid. 

She'd gotten an extra shot for Cat this morning. It was her small way of letting Cat know how much she appreciated her letting her in. And not just into her home. When she flew home from Cat's place just a couple hours earlier she couldn't stop thinking of how close they had become. She knew they were avoiding labels because that would just complicate everything, but after last night Kara wanted more. More of everything. More time, more talking, more touching, more of being in Cat's life. Maybe it was just that she had finally gotten more than a wink of real sleep but Kara felt energized today. She thought maybe this would be the day that she just went for it with Cat. She had been going over a thousand scenarios in her head trying to pick the right way to approach it. 

Cat's elevator dinged and doors open. She stalked out with the same flare and pizzazz that she did every day. Still talking on the phone. Kara wasn't paying attention to the conversation. The black slacks Cat was wearing were too distracting. Whatever Cat was saying though, Kara was sure was world changingly important. 

In her calm but very firm business voice, Cat ended the call with, "I understand that you have complications. Don't we all. I'm telling you to get it done. Today." She ended the call and sighed. She caught Kara's eye and smiled a tired smile at her. 

"Rough day already, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked sympathetically. Cat walked up and gratefully took the latte from Kara and walked around to her side of the large desk. 

"Just excuses for things that I could walk across town and get done myself. I'll need you call the marketing department this afternoon and confirm that they changed the billboard ads going out for next month's issue of the magazine to the cover with Supergirl carrying that injured young boy out of the rubble from that apartment fire." When Kara didn't respond Cat looked up. The younger woman had a look of complete adoration on her face. Cat had to fight the urge to smile back at her. "Stop. They were amazing shots and the eye witness accounts, plus the fact that Supergirl so graciously and personally answered a few of James' questions make it a cover worthy article." 

"Well, it was beautifully written." Kara added. She loved that Cat personally wrote every article that CatCo published about Supergirl. Whether it was for the magazine or the tribune or an online outlet, Cat wrote it. And wrote it very well. She didn't trust anyone else to do it justice. 

"Everyone loves their girl in blue." Cat gave a knowing smile and looked back up to Kara. "Oh, that reminds me." She opened her desk draw and pulled out a small envelope and walked back over to Kara. "I got another ticket to the planetarium exhibit for you. Carter and I would love it if you would join us." Cat handed her the envelope with the ticket. 

"Cat, I, uh. Are you sure? I don't want to impose. I just thought it would be something you and Carter would enjoy. I mean, you know I love space. Because I'm from space. Well, I'm not from, from space. But I'm from somewhere, you know, out in space. But you shouldn't feel like you need to invite me just because of that. I know Carter loves space too, which is why I thou-." She cut herself off when she looked at Cat, latte in one hand, the other hand situated on her hip which was cocked out as she had her weight shifted to one foot. She had one eyebrow raised. 

"No, please, don't stop your rambling on my account." The words were sarcastic but Kara caught the tinge of teasing in them. She laughed a little and looked away shyly. 

"Sorry. I just meant that I wanted it to be a fun night for you and Carter and I don't want to impose."

"You are never an imposition, Kara. I told him you got the tickets for us and he asked if you could come with us. I told him that was an excellent idea." She took a few steps closer to Kara, wanting to take her hand and physically reassure her, but they were at work, so she simply said, "We want you with us." She hoped Kara would understand the added meaning to the words. And she did. 

"Cat," Kara began, and Cat silently enjoyed it when Kara used her first name. She spoke slowly, "all of this that's been happening between us..." She stopped and looked at the ground not sure how to continue. 

"Not at work," came the quiet response. Cat walked up to her so that they were standing almost shoulder to shoulder, the backs of their hands barely touching. Cat looked Kara in the eye. "But, I promise, we will talk about it soon." Kara nodded and allowed it to dissolve. 

"Well," Kara picked back up, "I would love to join you and Carter at the planetarium tomorrow." 

"Excellent!" Cat beamed, grateful for the small victory. "Carter and I will pick you up for dinner at 6 o'clock. Now, let's get to work. What's on the calendar for this morning?" Kara quickly pulled out her tablet while Cat finally took her first sip of her latte. She looked at Kara. "Did you get me an extra shot?"

"I thought you might need it."

Cat gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They bustled around the rest of the morning through meetings, phone calls, and video conferences. By the time lunch came, Kara's mind was going crazy running through all of the possibilities of the next evening. It goes fantastic, Carter has an amazing time, Cat and Kara admit their feelings for one another and make passionate love all night. That was Kara's favorite possibility. But there was also: It goes horrible, Carter gets bored and wants to go home early, Cat decides that Kara is completely uninteresting outside the office or outside Supergirl and completely forgets that she even has feelings. This was Kara's least favorite but seemingly probable possibility. She realized she was about to go off the deep end with worry so she took her lunch to talk to the one person who would be able to calm her nerves. 

"But Alex, what if this is a terrible idea? I should just fake being sick or make up some superhero excuse. You can call me out to some emergency, right?" 

"I'm not doing your dirty work for you, sis. And this is a great idea. It's a chance for you to really see what's possible with Cat." Alex had never been Cat Grant's biggest fan, but lately she had seen how good Cat had been for Kara. She was able to comfort and encourage her in ways that Alex hadn't been. At first, she was a little jealous. Especially when Kara had gone to Cat after Astra. But Alex knew she didn't deserve to be the one to be there for Kara when her aunt died. So she made way for Kara to have someone else be there for her. And she had seen a difference in Kara. She was lighter. Not so burdened. Alex would be forever grateful to Cat for taking some of the weight off Kara's shoulders.

"What if I screw it up? What if I freak out and say something stupid or get nervous and don't say anything at all? Alex, she could be the one for me. But what if it's too soon? What if what we have now is what we're supposed to have now? I don't want to push her." 

Alex sighed, "If there is one thing you aren't, Kara, it's pushy. You are compassionate and empathetic. And you are brave. You love her. And you will find the right words. You always do." 

By the end of the day, Kara's nerves has calmed a bit. Alex's words had helped. Cat was also being a little more touchy and flirty than ever, which helped even more. They were both getting ready to leave. And at a normal time as it was Friday and Cat had the whole weekend with Carter. Before she walked toward the elevator, Cat met Kara at her desk. Kara was gathering her things when Cat stopped beside her. "So we'll see you at six tomorrow?" 

"Yes! Yes. I can't wait. If you're sure you really want me to join you. I completely understand if you want to spend the time with just you and Carter." Cat rolled her eyes and again did that sexy thing she did when she was annoyed where she shifted her weight to one foot and cocked her hip. 

"You have given me plenty of opportunities to change my mind. I'm not one to insist. I want you to come. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I want to come," Kara said simply, smiling at Cat, knowing that despite Cat's annoyed tone and hip cock, she wasn't in trouble. 

"Well, thank goodness for a clear response. We'll pick you up then." Kara watched her walk the rest of the way to the private elevator. She got in and pulled out her phone. Of course, she would work until the last second possible. Kara thought she was amazing. She watched until the elevator doors closed, cutting off her view from the most wonderful woman ever. When no one was looking she allowed herself to smile her biggest smile. She was ridiculously excited.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

5:52. She was speed cleaning her apartment making sure it looked as perfect as it could. They weren't going to be here for more than a minute, but it was the first time Cat would see her place. It had to look its best. Everything was in its place. Her favorite pieces of art were out. The curtains were open, letting in the natural light. It brightened up all of the already bright colors in Kara's apartment. She gave one last glance at everything and then an approving nod. She went to the bathroom to now make sure she looked okay. 

Alex had been over earlier trying to help her figure out what to wear. As usual they completely disagreed. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to be over the top, but she wanted to look good. Kara had ended up settling on dark wash skinny jeans, simple flats, and flattering but also simple royal blue blouse. She hoped Cat would catch the meaning. Her hair was pulled back like it normally was. She wished she could wear it down and ditch the glasses. She wanted to be just her with Cat and Carter. But it was too risky. This would have to do. 

There was a knock at the door. 5:58. Early. Of course. All the sudden, Kara's stomach dropped. This was it. This was happening. "Just don't freak out," she whispered to herself in the mirror. She walked to the door and opened it, smiling. Before she could even take in the sight of them, Carter had launched himself into Kara's arms. 

"Kara! Thank you so much for the tickets tonight. I wanted to go as soon as I knew about the new exhibit. This is going to be the best ever!" Kara hugged him back easily. Carter was a great kid and even though they hadn't spent much time together, Kara felt genuine affection for him. He pulled away and asked a nerd question that he knew Kara would appreciate. "Hey, did you know that galaxies can collide?" 

Kara laughed. This kid was too much. "I did. Did you know that the Milky Way galaxy is actually on course to collide with another galaxy called Andromeda?"

"Yeah," Carter responded, "but that's not supposed to be for a few billion more years." Kara laughed again. He was right. She loved that he was beginning to embrace his nerd side. She turned to Cat, who had been smiling as she watched them interact. Kara couldn't help looking her up and down. She was wearing a dress that was just slightly less form fitting than the ones she wore to work. The material was more free flowing and light. She looked relaxed. She was appraising Kara, as usual. Her expression became soft. 

"Everyone loves their girl in blue." She did get the meaning. Kara wanted right there to sweep her off her feet and kiss her into oblivion, but decided against it with Carter a few feet away. 

"Uh, would you like to come in," Kara asked quietly, unable to stop looking at Cat's gorgeous face. 

Cat nodded, "Oh, but we don't have much time. We have reservations." She walked in, taking in the entire place in a matter of a few seconds. She made a living at being observant. She liked Kara's place. It was simple, but very well put together. The light shined off the wood floor and caught all the colors making it easy to see every detail. And Cat knew from her impeccable work at the office that Kara payed attention to detail. She walked over to the corner where a large easel was set with an unfinished painting on it. "Do you paint," Cat asked pointing at the easel with a bit of awe. 

"Not really. I mean, I dabble. I took a couple classes in college. I enjoy it. It's relaxing." She walked up next to the other woman. 

Carter broke in, "Wow, did you do all these?" He was pointing to the wall behind the easel. Several canvases were stacked and leaning against the wall. Some were finished, some weren't. He had already begun sifting through them. 

"Carter, we don't go through other people's things!" Cat was a little exasperated. "I'm sorry." She apologized to Kara. 

"It's okay. Check out this one." Kara walked over to where Carter was exploring and picked up a smaller canvas. Carter looked at it quizzically. 

"It looks like a nebula in outer space."

"That's exactly what it is. It was created when," She broke off, "um, when there was an explosion. It's very far away from here. You can't see it from earth."

"Then how do you know what it looks like?" Damn. She slipped. She forgot this was Cat's son. 

"I, uh. It's just something I thought might be out there." Cat came up behind her and wrapped a hand around Kara's forearm, understanding where the inspiration for the painting must have come from. 

"It's beautiful," she said reassuringly. She looked at Carter. "Now, chop, chop. We have dinner to eat. Carter, I'm sure you will be here again and you can look more then. Time to go." She let her hand slip down to take Kara's. There it was again. Cat's ability to break the tension. "Ready?" The question was loaded. Kara smiled at her. 

"Ready."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was great. Cat picked one of her favorite go to places. The conversation was easy and non stop. Kara and Carter talked constantly. Cat thought it was adorable how many common interests they had. She smiled at them and watched and listened. She had hoped for this. That things would be easy between Kara and her son. These were the two people that meant the most. She was surprised at herself and how much she didn't mind not talking. She was enjoying just observing, which was rare for her. 

When they got to the planetarium and found seats, Cat sat in the middle. On purpose. Carter had monopolized Kara during dinner. It was her turn. After a short presentation the show started. The lights went down and the ceiling and walls came to life. Carter was instantly enthralled. Cat looked over and let out a breathy, quiet laugh when she saw that Kara was just as enthralled. 

Kara looked over like she'd been caught. "What? Cat, this is really cool stuff. You could learn something here," Kara insisted. Cat leaned close to her, took her hand, and let her other hand settle on Kara's arm. Kara picked up Cat's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. When she looked at her, she saw that Cat was looking back at her. Her face was unreadable but Kara knew there was a lot going on inside that beautiful head. 

Finally Cat whispered, "Because it's important to you, I will give it my undivided attention." She turned her head to the ceiling and listened as best she could to the voice over. She leaned farther into Kara, enjoying the contact. They stayed like that for the rest of the show, listening to Carter's occasional, "Whoa." Every once in a while Kara would offer additional information, trying not to offer too much as she had back at her apartment. 

When the presentation was over, Carter spent the next several minutes basically repeating most of it back to them excitedly. He had loved it and Kara was so happy that she'd made a good choice in suggesting they come. When they walked out into the night air, it was a little chilly and Kara realized they were still holding hands. She put her arm around Cat trying to provide some extra warmth and Cat smiled up at her warmly. "Would you like to come home with us. I don't know, we could watch a movie or something," she suggested, looking at Carter who she knew would quickly fill in the gap. Cat didn't want the evening to end and knew she was using Carter's fondness toward Kara to make that happen. So be it. It would make everyone happy, she thought. 

"Yeah!" Carter delivered. Thank goodness. "We could watch a space movie. Let's do it. Can we make popcorn?" 

"Of course, darling," Cat was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time Carter was so excited about spending time with another person. The fact that it was Kara just made everything right. "What do you say?" She turned to Kara. 

"Well, how am I supposed to get home," Kara asked, teasing. Cat narrowed her eyes. 

"I think you'll manage." 

When they got to Cat and Carter's home, Kara drank in every detail, wanting to learn everything she could about the two of them. The house was amazing. She expected no less. The rooms were spacious but not too large. After all, it was just the two of them. The wood floors that Kara had noticed in the bedroom went throughout the house. Contrary to the antique wood furniture in the bedroom, modern furniture was in the rooms downstairs. Kara had just begun inspecting pictures on a shelf in the living room and caught one of Cat with several people. Everyone looked happy. It looked like an office party. She grinned from ear to ear when her eyes landed on Kal-El. She had no idea that he knew Cat. It made sense. He's been at the Planet for years and years and that's where Cat got her start. She would most definitely be asking him about that. 

Carter rushed into the room with a few DVDs while Cat was getting some snacks ready. They started the movie and settled in on the couch. Carter was in the middle. Cat had reached behind him to place her hand on the back of Kara's neck and was absentmindedly rubbing circles there. 

Carter fell asleep about a half an hour into the movie. Cat turned off the TV and looked at him, brushing his hair out of his face. "He had a wonderful time tonight, Kara. Thank you. He really does adore you." 

"He's a great kid."

"No, really," Cat wanted Kara to understand that this was important. "He's shy. He doesn't always interact well with others. But he is so at ease with you. I've never seen him like that with anyone. Not even me," she paused. "Thank you." 

Kara gave her a grateful smile in return. She looked down at Carter. "I want to make him happy." She looked back up at Cat. She hesitated, but the timing felt right. "I want to make you happy." Cat reached over and put a hand on Kara's face. 

"I guess it's time to have that talk." She sighed. "Can you help me get him to bed?" Kara nodded and stood. She picked Carter up like he was light as a feather and followed Cat upstairs to the boy's bedroom. She layed him down and let Cat get him situated. They quietly walked out, closing the door behind them. They walked back downstairs and to the living room in comfortable silence. When they got there, Cat wandered over to the French doors leading outside to the expansive patio. She looked outside. Kara waited. Cat was patient and Kara knew she was collecting her thoughts. She heart was beating faster with every passing second. She needed to hear Cat's voice. Finally Cat turned around and faced her with a sympathetic look. She gave a small smile and held up her hands. 

"I have no idea what to say. That doesn't happen often. I've had several speeches prepared in my mind, but they have all left me." Cat put her hands on her hips and looked at the floor. She looked embarrassed. She was Cat Grant and she was supposed to have all the answers. 

Kara took a few steps forward. "Well, I have something to say." They hadn't come all this way to quit now. She pushed aside the terrifying feeling of possible rejection. She couldn't handle another day with all of these unsaid words between them. She had to put it out there. Cat looked up at her, silently pleading with her to say the things that she, herself was afraid to say. Kara pushed the envelope yet again. 

She took a deep breath. "I love you." There it was. She let out a short, nervous laugh and dove in. "I'm in love with you. I am completely in love with you. I don't know when it happened. I don't know what happens after this conversation but I can't go another minute without telling you." She took a few more steps toward Cat, whose eyes were glued to hers. "You are the most beautiful, talented, intelligent, caring, honest person that I have ever met. You are everything I ever thought I could want and the more I know you, the more I see that you are everything that I had no idea I wanted." It felt amazing to get all this out. To put the words out in the air. She could practically hear Cat's heart beating out of her chest. 

She took the last couple steps that put her right in front of Cat. She put her hands on Cat's sides and pulled her closer. Just a little closer. Not too close. This had to be a two way street. "I want to be with you. Every day. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you. I want to share everything with you. There is no one else for me, Cat. Just you." She felt like she could go on and on, but she made herself stop.

Cat took a moment to take it in. At some point while Kara was talking, she had managed to rest her hands on either side of Kara's neck. She looked at her. For a long time, she just held Kara's gaze. For the first time ever, Kara didn't look away. It was like Cat was searching her to be sure she was being completely honest. Finally Kara said, "Say something. Please." 

Cat's response was glorious. She pulled Kara down and brought their lips together. It was a tentative kiss at first. Like they both wanted to make sure the other was okay with it. It was quickly obvious that they were and they began kissing each other back. Cat reached behind Kara's head and pulled her hair down. Kara quickly removed her glasses, tossed them aside and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her all the way into her. She let her hands wander up and down Cat's back, around to the toned abs and back over that beautiful backside. Cat slipped her tongue over Kara's bottom lip and Kara immediately responded allowing Cat to take the kisses as far as she wanted. She tugged on Kara's hair until Kara tilted her head back and Cat placed open mouthed kisses down Kara's neck. Kara let out a quiet moan and drew their mouths back together. Neither wanted this to end. It was the intimacy they had been longing for. She was holding Cat impossibly close and finally Cat broke the kiss and pulled back, short of breath. They looked into each other's eyes again not daring to break contact. The only part of them that had separated was their mouths. Their breathing settled down and Cat's face softened. She placed an easy kiss on Kara's jaw then looked at her with every bit of seriousness she could muster. 

"I love you, too." It wasn't the speech that she'd had in her mind. She smiled at Kara and laughed a really cute little laugh. "I love you, too," she repeated with the happiest expression that Kara had ever seen on her face. It made Kara beam. She bent back down to kiss her again. And again. Kara tangled her fingers in the blond curls. These kisses were soft. They knew now that they didn't have to rush. There would be more. 

They let their foreheads rest against one another and enjoyed just holding each other this close. Their hands were still wandering a bit. 

Kara spoke softly, "I spend my life keeping people safe. It's what I was born to do. But sometimes it is so overwhelming." Cat put a hand on Kara's face and drew her eyes back to meet hers so Kara knew she was listening. "But with you I feel like I'm the one that's being protected. I always feel safe with you." 

Cat looked at her. She knew this would happened. As she looked in Kara's eyes and saw complete love and devotion she knew she was utterly ruined for anyone else. There was only Kara for her. She ran her thumb along Kara's bottom lip and kissed her again. Slow and soft and loving. She pulled back again and looked at Kara. She had said it before. And she would say it again. Any time Kara needed to hear it. 

"You are always safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading!


End file.
